Teacher's Valentine
by Rot Engel
Summary: Years later after the series Naruto becomes a teacher, on Valentine's day he receives a special gift from a secret admirer. "Itachi would be rolling in his grave if he knew... Sasuke x Naruto SasuNaru


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, locations or series. Naruto rightfully belongs to it's respectful owners (probably Sasuke or some other awesome seme) and I am making no profit.**_

After Sasuke had left the village, Naruto had made two very important vows…

That he'd get the raven bastard back, and that one day… one day… He'd be a teacher so that he could teach that The Way of the Ninja is what you make, and that revenge isn't always your real goal.

He himself had known pain as a child, and he wanted to ensure that every child, every single one, knew that someone loved and cared for them, even if no one said so.

And so it seemed, Naruto had accomplished both tasks; he'd retrieved Sasuke, (oh, how foreign it still seemed to use the name without venom), safely- but with much resistance… At first Sasuke had refused, but after Naruto hit him over the head several times with a thick branch- Sasuke hadn't complained at all about their journey.

And also, Naruto had become a teacher, it had taken five years to train and get the position, but he'd gotten it- at the age of 22. As a mature adult (ha, some still scoffed at such a notion), gone was the hyperactive 12 year old, and in it's place was a beautiful young man.

He'd allowed his blonde hair to grow out some, just below his shoulders; keeping it tied back during the day. Though it seemed strands of the golden hair would come loose and frame his whiskered cheeks most of the time.

He'd finally lost all traces of baby fat, and his face held an elegance that was beyond compare. His face seemed geisha-like, from Kyuubi- Naruto had blamed it. He'd found out that Kyuubi was actually a female, and blamed all feminine touches (when he wasn't denying such features existed) on the demon.

His body was thin, but not overly so- and held a promise of curves…. And could only be confirmed if anyone could get that damn navy and forest green chunin outfit off of him (male preferably, Naruto would probably note at this point).

As aforementioned, gone –also- was the hyperactive personality. Still, he was impulsive and spontaneous, but now you see- he had students to take it out on…

And, of course, the students loved it- Naruto-sensei was a favorite among the young students.

After works hours, the blonde was almost solemn; quiet, reserved, and less of his… 'normal' personality.

It disturbed those he personally knew that could see through him, at such times Iruka would offer ramen, Jiraiya would offer (perverted) advice, Sakura would shower hugs, and Sasuke… Well, Naruto doubted he even noticed- and if he did, the other male obviously didn't care about how the blonde felt.

And now, today is Valentine's Day, and Naruto carried a bag of sweets under one arm with a messenger bag hanging from his shoulder. He pushed his sun-colored hair behind his ear and straightened his hitai-ate (headband) before entering the classroom…

He almost dropped the bag of candy at the sight before him…

His normally rowdy students were each in their desk, silent. No one was dead (so it seemed, there was no blood- they could have cleaned it up this time), and even more shocking – a neat stack of papers sat on his desk….

Their homework…

"You- you're all here?" Naruto couldn't speak correctly for a moment. Something was up… His students were never early, and never this quiet when left alone… He stood in the doorway a moment before a girl with light blue hair ran towards him and wrapped her small hand around Naruto's larger one, and pulled him towards his desk.

"Naruto-Sensei, look!" she beamed, pointing a small chubby finger at a boquet of crimson roses and pale baby's breath in a crystal vase that sat on his desk. This time he did drop the bag… Surprised that anyone would do that for him… These were expensive! Naruto thought, and quickly checked the card on the desk, "_For Naruto: Though a rose is beautiful, it can never compare to you._", there was no name on it. Sort of cheesy, Naruto thought, but romantic none-the-less.

"Who…?" Naruto whispered, he set the card back down on his desk and then crouched down by the girl. "Who left this?" he asked, staring straight into her dark eyes.

She looked perplexed for a moment, an expression of confusion and debate passed across her features before she opened her mouth, "I… it's a secret… It's from your secret admirer!" She smiled again, Naruto pat her head- obviously seeing that he wasn't going to be getting any information out of the brat.

"Okay, Hanako, go back to your desk." He smiled, and watched as the girl scurried across the class room to her desk. Naruto crossed over and sat behind his desk, admiring the roses for a moment. He pressed his face into the petals to get a scent. Well, whoever they're from went through a lot of trouble, the teacher thought to himself.

Naruto smiled and stood, "So, does anybody want to share who my secret admirer is?" his hands on his hips as he faced the class.

"Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!" a boy had called from where he sat in the middle of the class, "I know! It was Sa-mmf!!" another boy that sat by him covered his mouth.

"Teukie! You idiot, don't tell him, we're not supposed to!" the second boy growled, narrowing emerald eyes.

Naruto gave a soft sigh, trying not to get frustrated- well, at least now he knew the name began with 'Sah', but hmm... he didn't know who that could be... It could be- no... Wishful thinking doesn't receive anything but pain.

"Okay, well... We're going to sit here, and nobody's going to get any candy, until someone tells me." Naruto grinned, hearing them groan in unison, he'd see how long the children could last with the temptation of candy.

* * *

Sasuke stood solitary near the edge of the roof of the school building, arms crossed back to the other that stood on the other edge, unaware of the other presence.

Naruto approached the dark haired male a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips. "Sasuke," he began to speak, "how are you this lovely Valentine's day?" the blonde inquired softly.

Sasuke turned around his gaze soft before darkening behind the pale Uchiha's mask, "Do you honestly think I should dignify that with a response..?" his words lacked the venom they held years before, "You know perfectly well how I fare on Valentine's Day..."

Naruto's grin widened, "Do I?" he crossed his arms across his chest, "Well, on this Valentine's Day in particular I believe you've went along with it rather than fighting it..."

If Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's words he hid it well, so Naruto continued, "Your brother would be rolling in his grave if he knew..."

Sasuke did glare now at the mention of his now-deceased sibling, "If he knew... what?" the brunette bit out, his heart beating hard against his chest anxiously.

"That you gave me roses..." Naruto took another step towards Sasuke, "Thank you, they were beautiful..." Sasuke's mask slipped, shock expressed over the hard features of the last Uchiha.

"How did you-" he started, cut off by Naruto's index fingers (Naruto was rather annoyed that he practically had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the other man in such a way; Sasuke was just freakishly tall, yeah, that's right) to silence him.

"I'm a teacher..." Naruto answered wisely, "and I had candy." he giggled nervously again, as he felt an arm wrap around his thin waist.

Sasuke pulled the smaller body close, taking in the scent that was purely Naruto- spicy and sweet, like honey and cinnamon... He could have lost himself in it. "Those little bastards..." he muttered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, placing a feather light kiss to Sasuke's jaw.

END

11:08 AM April 7, 2008.

This was supposed to be written for Valentine's Day, but I got distracted and didn't finish it, so now a lot later, it is complete for your viewing pleasure.

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
